jakesserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to MPF roleplay
Introduction This is a guide, as the title suggests, for new recruits that understand how to roleplay, but don't know all the functions of being in the MPF. Being in the MPF is partly fun, and partly (and mostly!) a responsibility. If you slip up as a recruit, you may find yourself a recruit no-more *Behaviour Imagine you are playing Half-life 2. Remember that bit when you get told to pick up the can? Pretty much that. If the citizens do what you say, you let them pass. If they don't do what you say... well let's just say the stunstick isn't just for "looks". You need to be almost robotic with your efficiency. You can't minge about because then the citizens will minge about which means that you have to look like the dominant guys. If someone comes up to you and starts asking useless questions, you don't have time to deal with them. They should fear you. If the citizens are messing about, tell them to stop but don't be afraid to use a bit of persuasive force. On the other hand however, don't go crazy and beat the crap out of everyone you see on sight. A lot of your time will be spent patrolling and watching out for criminal behavior. If you get bored easily, MPF isn't the job for you. You won't be in gunfights or raids all the time so get used to making your own rp scenarios or PASSIVE RP! All the rules and rp requirements apply to you too! In fact, there are more for you than the citizens! If you know of a dangerous area, use your common sense and avoid it unless you have the necessary backup etc. *How to Deal With Crime When dealing with crimes there is a certain order you need to act in. In short, here is the basic order of actions. However the actual order of actions may vary depending on the situation and you may need to change it e.g suspected someone with a gun so you would start it by searching them first 1)'Assess the situation. Is it safe for you to resolve this yourself? '''2)'Approach them and let them know you are talking to them '3)'If the violation is greater than Level 1 (explained later in the guide) then immediately arrest them and continue questioning in jail. Otherwise, do it on the spot. '''4) Get them to "Apply"*'. The reason for this is to check the data sheet to see if they are wanted and also so you can update their data file. '''5a) If they comply'then update their data sheet normally on the spot (for Level 1 violation) and let them go. '5b) If they don't comply'then arrest them and add the new violation accordingly, such as resisting arrest and continue questioning in jail '''6) Make sure the data sheet is correct and if the person is jailed, you release them on time. *''' Applying is the name given to the action of identification. If you ask someone to apply, expect them to tell you their name and CID. They must also use f2 after applying so you can recognise them. '''If someone doesn't know how to apply, teach them how to apply! It is unfair and abusive to punish someone for not knowing how to play! *Punishment This is where it gets a bit vague for some people. You need to treat people the way they need to be treated. You cannot kill anyone on sight and in fact, as a recruit with no division, you don't have the authority to kill anybody except in self-defense. The people who are allowed to kill people by law (or "Amputate") are members of the JURY division. I will explain the division structure later. There are FIVE different ways to punish someone. You cannot give anybody more or less than they deserve. 12 points results in amputation! 6 points or more means no rations for that person! '-If someone abuses the request device, which is for emergencies only, find them and confiscate it.' '-Lethal action is a final resort! Don't use it unless you absolutely have to! The only real use for guns as CP is for self-defense. Abusing it is anti-rp.' '-DO NOT tell anybody how many points they have!'It is confidential government information, and that is the reason why they can't see how many points they have! '-Do not punish someone over an accusation. If someone says someone commited a crime, get some real evidence. People lie and a CP needs to see it for it to be true, or you need to find definitive evidence otherwise.' Do not update a datasheet unless you can confirm their identity! (with f2) as people may lie about it Level 1 Violation harmless, but uncivilised behaviour -Running (with bad reason. Running from danger is fine. Running to get around quickly is not allowed) -Jumping (with bad reason. Jumping onto things is fine as long as it isn't stupid. Bunnyhopping in the street is not allowed) -Uncivilised behaviour (like collapsing in the street without reason) -Swearing -Wasting police time (like asking useless questions) Verdict -''' 1 Points and on-site re-education. '''Level 2 Violation Harmful behaviour between citizens and minor malcompliance -3x Level 1 violations -Fighting -Theft -Tampering with unconscious (living or dead) bodies, -Low level contraband possession -Minor combine disrespect (like not moving along on the streets when told to) -Failure to report a crime Verdict -''' 3 points added and 10 minutes jailtime with a re-education '''Level 3 Violation More extreme harmful behaviour between citizens and major malcompliance -Failure to apply (including identity theft and lying) -Resisting arrest/questioning -Major combine disrespect (like directly abusing the combine) -Disrespecting a lockdown (but they must be intentionally avoiding the lockdown) -Trespassing on private property -Propaganda -Major contraband possession -Stealing money Verdict -''' 3 points and 20 minutes jailtime with re-education '''Level 4 Violation Severe threats to the city -Illegal UPA (Unauthorised Procreative Activity - sexrp!) -Potentially lethal contraband possession -Conspiring rebel activity (but without physical evidence) -Mental Imperfection -Attempted policide -Combine vandalism (including scanners and destroying doors etc) Verdict -''' 12 points and jail til a JURY unit is available to conduct a trial '''Level 5 Violation Rebel activity -Lethal contraband possession -Murder -Rebel uniform possession -Hostaging (Note: this is different from locking criminals in their house and calling the MPF, which is allowed!) -Policide Verdict -''' 12 points and jail til a JURY unit is available to amputate without trial '''Note that you still need a JURY unit to amputate Level 5 violations and preferably, you should try not to kill them in self-defense. Try to take them alive for Level 4 and 5 violations, but of course, use your common sense. If they are shooting at you, shoot back. OTA members can execute people on the spot without JURY permission. Executions count as amputations. *'Exceptions' Trespassing in the nexus - Amputation Trespassing on specifically restricted areas (such as catwalk) - 6 points and 20 mins in jail Trespassing in slums - 4 points and 30 mins in jail Attacking another civillian with a knife - 10 tokens *Data Files Make sure you read this carefully as it is a fundamental part of being in the MPF. You may be wondering, what the hell are points? Points are part of the permanent date file and they count up and determine how criminal a particular citizen is. The data file is completely hand written so you need to be patient and thorough. You update the data file when criminal activity occurs. When you check data, read their name at the top of the data sheet and make sure it matches their name! Here is an example of a malcompliant citizen who, for this example, is seen running into a shop, punching the shopkeeper and then, upon searching, is found to also possess a medkit. jail MPF-SHIELD.EpU.47053: Apply. <-- get his name on face, tall, old: Robert Jones <-- now you recognise him and you can update his data file /me viewdata robert <-- this is the command to view his data. Note you only need a partial name A box will pop up and it may or may not have stuff on it already. Add on to the end of the file. This is all handwritten so it is a good idea to copy your name to your clipboard. This is the format I use personally, but it varies between people but the general idea must be given. The data file needs to have their CID in it at the top to prevent identity theft so if it isn't there, put it there. Ideally, a good data sheet will look like this: 19/01/16 20:25 '<-- Date and time (time is only necessary if they are jailed but it is good practice to put it in anyway) Running 1 '<-- Square brackets show the violation level, NOT the number of points given Assault 2 High contra. possession 2 6 Points 40 mins <-- Verdict SHIELD.EpU.47053''' <-- Signature! Sign this and don't forget! If you don't sign it, anything you write will be wiped off the data sheet! The way you make your data sheet update is personal. Don't make it too short as we need all the fundamental details. Don't make it too long either as the data file has a character limit and it will stop the data sheet getting too long.This data sheet layout is ideal. JURY Note: If you are in the situation of being in the JURY division and you amputate someone, you must delete their entire data file except from the CID and say the person was amputated. *Searching '''Searching Buildings At times you will have to search a building. You can search any building you want whenever you want as long as you have a reason, there is no privacy in HL2RP. However don't abuse this. It has its restrictions - Ingame time is the same as OOC time so don't, for example, search the same place 4 times in an hour. A more acceptable level would be 1 random search per building per day. Otherwise, make sure your reason is good. The way you break into a door is you shoot the door handle. Don't just shoot through doors because they are locked though. You need to have a reason. Your reason could be you are searching for somebody seen in that area, or you have had a tip-off that drugs were located somewhere etc. Make sure you bring backup. The whole thing must be roleplayed and it is a bit silly to try and raid a drug den by yourself. Searching People This is a really complicated part and it can get quite confusing. Before you do any action that cannot be resisted ingame without rp, you must ROLL. an example of this is as follows: MPF-SHIELD.EpU.47053 says "Face the wall." <-- Tying only works from the back MPF-SHIELD.EpU.47053 attempts to tie Robert Jones <-- this is a /me action LOOC MPF-SHIELD.EpU.47053 says "Resist?" <-- note I have given a LOOC chance to resist LOOC Robert Jones says "Yes." <-- You must know if he will resist or not. If he doesn't, continue normally MPF-SHIELD.EpU.47053 rolls 100 <-- My roll Robert Jones rolls 1 <-- His roll In this case I have won the roll and therefore I am allowed to tie him. If I lost the roll he is allowed to run for 5 seconds and I am not allowed to move. However, you must roll for every obstacle, so if I had another officer backing me up, Robert Jones would have to roll against him too. Also note, if they are unconscious, obviously you do not have to roll to search them as they cannot resist. Once you have tied someone, press f4 on them to search them. Important Note: Make sure you untie someone after the search! Anybody can search a tied person and that person will probably not be very happy with you. *When to /roll No roll is necessary if there are 3 people versus 1. It is impossible to resist being overpowered! First of all, when to roll. You must be within whispering range to use /me actions against someone when rolling. If they are further than that then they can just run from the situation as it is not an rp-able range. For every obstacle presented by a player, there must be a roll. That means if there is 2 CPs and one of them is tying someone up, if the citizen resists, he must roll against both of you: **citizen attempts to resist **citizen rolls 78 **Unit 1 rolls 43 **Unit 2 assists **Unit 2 rolls 89 **citizen rolls 22 Almost every action must be rolled for! Common Rollable Examples: -Tying -Pushing someone over -Stealing something from a shop (that isn't in inventory) -Unholstering a weapon when next to someone -Running when face to face with a CP -Resisting arrest (when you are about to knock them out) *Radio The radio command is in the directory and is given as /radio First of all, before you start using your radio, you need to set the frequency of it to combine frequency. To do this, use: /setfreq If you don't do this, your radio experience will be a very lonely one! Try not use the radio unless it is necessary. There is no OOC option for radio so if you want to use radio OOC, just do "/radio //" and continue typing. Important Note: Do not say the radio frequency out loud EVER as it can easily be stolen and the rebels will listen into it. Don't even say it in OOC. Whenever requesting the radio frequency or telling someone else the frequency, use /pm. *Lockdowns Lockdowns are called when there is extreme civil unrest. This can be due to a combine dying, unidentified shots heard or simply punchwhoring, so you can restore order. During a lockdown, it helps if there is somebody who can use /dispatch chat (explained in the ranks section). Lockdowns should be called by the highest rank online and if there are multiples of the same rank, they should be consulted before initiating a lockdown. To start a lockdown, go to the lockdown room and push the button once. You will hear a dispatch voice and then klaxons which will sound throughout the entire city. To end the lockdown, push the button again and the klaxons will stop. During a lockdown, all citizens should preferably be moved to the apartment complex in the plaza. The entire city should be searched and if anybody is found on the street, they should be jailed and punished accordingly. There are different severities of lockdowns and you can allow shoot on sight, but only after a certain time has passed during the lockdown (preferably about 10 minutes). Remember! when people respawn or connect to the server, they spawn at the trainstation! You must give them a chance to move to the apartments and if they do not move directly to the apartments, use your common sense and either tell them to go there, jail them, or (if you know they intend on avoiding the lockdown, and it is a severe lockdown) you kill them. *Dealing With Rebels When dealing with rebels, you MUST take into consideration that you cannot identify them as citizens. i.e If you know a citizen for example, "Robert Jones" and he is wearing a rebel uniform, you must rp that you do not know him! If he is in a uniform, you cannot recognise who he is unless he tells you, while wearing the uniform, or he takes it off. Rebels are an opportunity for some great rp, so don't waste it by blowing their heads off on sight. If you are chasing a rebel and you lose sight of them, if you see them again without their uniform, you must rp the fact that you do not know they are a rebel! Unless it is blatantly obvious like they change uniform while you are looking at them or they run into a room and they are the only one in it (in which case you must search them anyway for the uniform). Use your common sense here and don't metagame. If you see a rebel, it does not mean shoot on sight. If they shoot at you, shoot back though. If you amputate a rebel, he is removed from the rebels completely and when he respawns, he is a citizen and will have to re-apply for rebels. If you shoot him however, and cannot amputate him properly, he remains a rebel. They must be captured and amputated properly to remove them completely. However, it may be more beneficial to interrogate them and release them to gain their trust for inside knowledge or contraband. After all, a rebel without a gun is a safe rebel. *Equipment Only equip one weapon at a time or your guns might bug and won't shoot, even if unholstered. There is no way to see ironsight/crosshairs so get used to using the faint red reticule in the combine helmet. Shoot to miss also applies to you. Amputation/Confiscation Room -''' Since the amputation room doesn't actually execute people, it is used to store confiscated items. Anything that is contraband, or anything taken off anybody for amputation goes in here. You do'''NOT use anything in this room, and you MUST put all items in here that are confiscated, even if it us guns or ammo. Failure to do so is abusive and you will get the admins angry if you don't use it properly. Armory -'''The way you use the armory is you take what you need and you drop the necessary amount of tokens. There is a price list in the room but if you can't find it, ask what the price is. It is a privilege so don't abuse it. The equipment doesn't come out of nowhere, ''as the armory is restocked by MPF-SHIELD.EpU.47053 (That is me!)'' so you would really be stealing from him. To buy anything from the armory, drop tokens using /tokensdrop and just leave it in the armory room for an the EpU. 'Stunstick -' Your PRIMARY weapon! Non-lethal force is the way forwards! Don't be afraid to use it but don't be annoying with it. It does little damage so it is a good deterrant. To knock someone out with it, you need to hit them 4 times in a row, so if you are too slow, the count resets so it is good to help someone out if they are struggling to knock someone out. As standard for all weapons, hold r to holster/unholster. '''9mm Pistol Try not to use it. It looks small but with a well aimed headshot, you will kill anybody instantly. Really only useful for self-defence against someone punching you. MP7 SMG -''' If you have tokens to spend, this is the gun for you. You don't have to aim for the head, but it helps. Secondary fire fires grenades but you will not have access to them. 'Pulse Rifle -' Staple weapon of the OTA. Fires powerful rounds and fires combine balls in secondary fire. Only EOW units can restock pulse-rifle ammo or combine balls. 'Breach -' This is only used on '''DOORS THAT CAN HAVE COMBINE LOCKS ON THEM! If you use it on a door that can't have locks on them (such as fridges), you will crash the server! Flashbang -''' It flashes and it bangs. You get the point. 'Smoke Grenade -' Does what is says on the can. Make a cloud of smoke to confuse the anti-citizens and move in for a take-down. 'Grenade -' Only the higher ranks can use these. They are very deadly with a powerful blast and if you aren't careful with these, you can find yourself with a lengthy ban. Avoid using them as they are difficult to rp properly with. 'Crossbow -' Only available to rebels. Using them as MPF is abusive. 1 shot kill, even with full armor but has projectile travel time a slow reload time. 'RPG -' Only available to rebels. You probably won't see these as they will probably never find a situation where they can use it and rp at the same time. 'Health Vial -' In the inventory click "use" to use on yourself or "give" to use on your target. All healing is, preferably, done by SHIELD units. 'Health Kit -' A stronger, heavier version of the health vial. 'Zip Tie -' If they are conscious, aim at their back and press f3 or use in the inventory (refer to the "Searching" section). If they are unconscious, aim anywhere on them and press f3 or use in inventory. Note it is a little buggy and sometimes does not work on unconscious people. It helps if you pick the person up and do it, or resort to rp and do "/me ties up Robert Jones" and then tie them when they wake up. 'Combine locks -' Try not to use a combine lock without permission as they can only be destroyed by destroying the door with breaches. The way they work is you place in on the door by using it in your inventory when looking at the door. Make sure you are on the correct side of the door! Put them on the outside of doors. To lock/unlock combine locks, either look at the combine lock and press "use" on it or look at the door and press "shift+use" on it. I prefer to use "shift+use" as it unlocks/locks the lock regardless of what side of the door you are on or where you are looking on the door. Combine locks are only used to control movement of citizens and should not be used for personal use. 'Vending Machine -' Very simple to use. Just press "use" on it to turn it on or off. 'Ration machine -'''Again, just press "use" to turn it on or off. Note that rations are only given out at specific times of the day. '''Combine doors -' Some doors can only be activated by combine and they look metallic and have no handle. Simply press "use" on them to open them and they will close automatically. The only exception on the map City18, is the pair of combine doors at the front lobby of the Nexus. To close those doors, there is a console near them and you have to push the buttons. *Ranks Ingame, there is a rank structure and the rank of someone is given as the last 3 letters of a person's name before their ID number, e.g MPF-SHIELD.'''EpU.47053 The rank is proprtional to your authority so you command everyone below you and you listen to everyone above you. CP/OTA Note: Neither CP or OTA are superior to each other. They are two completely different organisations and they should not order each other around. Think of it like the police and the army. They are completely separate but they cooperate. If you are CP and you want OTA to do something, ask them, don't tell them (and vice versa). However, OTA should be given priority as they are the muscle of the combine, so if you are CP, try to listen to OTA as it is probably for an important purpose. *'Civil Protection (CP) Ranks' In descending order: SeC, Sector Commander -'God. Highest CP rank. Listen to him. He can use /dispatch chat. He controls the division leaders. Try to avoid contact with them. They do not do grunt work. '''DvL, Division Leader -'''Commands all the units in the DIVISION (explained later). He can use /dispatch chat. He is in control of ALL divisions. Try to avoid contact with them. They do not do grunt work. '''EpU, Elite protection Unit -'''They know what they are doing. Pay attention to them if you are learning. '''OfC, Officer Combine -'''Standard unit. '''RCT, Recruit -' Rookie. New to the MPF and you take orders from everyone else (don't ask for promotions!) *'Overwatch Transhuman Arm (OTA) Ranks ' Note that transhuman means evolved beyond human. You are a human but you have been cybernetically modified but you AI is highly advanced so nobody can tell the difference between you and a human. All OTA can use /dispatch chat. If there are more members in your squad online, you must move together as a squad. '''Overwatch can execute a person at any time without arresting and without JURY. Executions count as amputations. EOW, Overwatch Elite -'You are much better equipped than the soldiers and it is your job to lead your squad and keep them fully equipped. You have a high authority and you can tell CP what to do as you are the occupying force, made in the combine's image. '''OWS, Overwatch Soldier -' Grunt. You know how to shoot and take orders. If your elite squad leader is present, you should not give orders. *Divisions Divisions are the sections the MPF are divided into. '''None of the divisions are more important than the others and does not give you more authority than someone of the same rank and you should try to fit your role as best you can. City Administrator Understanding this can be difficult. The CA is literally an administrator. You keep the city organised, and make broadcasts in order to do so. The city is controlled by the combine. It is their city. You were only installed to keep up propaganda for the combine. It is ok to tell CP what to do because they are tools of your job, although the higher rank CPs can override the administator's authority. CP Divisions JURY -'Deal with anti-citizens in jail and perform trials and amputations '''SHIELD -'''Field medics. It is your job to keep MPF and lawful citizens alive using medicine. '''BASTION -'''Checkpoint guards. They control movement of citizens in the city and block off restricted areas. '''UNION -'''A patrol division to make sure the streets are controlled '''NOVA -' A search ops division specialised in breaching buildings. '''OTA Divisions There are many OTA divisons including APEX, BLADE, ECHO and more but none of them have a specific purpose. They are simply squads that the soldiers are put into. *Final Note Some of the things you encounter ingame will not be listed in here but I will try my best to update this to reduce the number of these cases, but if you run into problems, don't be scared to annoy another MPF unit with your questions. Just make sure you know what you are doing before you do it. Category:Guide To MPF roleplay